monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Draculaura
Draculaura is 1,599 years old,although is said to be 1,600 years old in Party Planners, and is Count Dracula's daughter. She is a 'vegan' vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood, and she appears to be hemophobic, which means she can not say "blood" without fainting. Also, unlike most vampires, she cannot turn into a bat. Personality Draculaura is scary sweet, friendly, kind and very considerate vegan vampire. She likes to help out her friends and loves to smile. She falls in love easily, such as with Heath Burns in The Hot Boy, or "the Perfect Guy" in Horrorscope. . Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Draculaura's voice is provided by Debi Derryberry. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Vampire Girl" is portrayed by Melanie Mah. Physical Description Draculaura has black and pink-streaked hair, pulled into two pigtails. She has light pink skin, with purple eyes and visible fangs. In some artwork, she has a pink heart on her cheek. She often wears silver safety pin earrings on her pointed ears. She is visibly shorter than the other monsters. She speaks with a transylvanian accent. Classic Monster Draculaura is the daughter of Count Dracula, who is based on Béla Lugosi's famous portrayal of the character. The Dracula film, directed by Tod Browning, was released by Universal in 1931. It is based on the stage play of the same name by Hamilton Deane and John L. Balderston, which in turn is based on the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. There was a sequel released in 1936 titled Dracula's Daughter'' starring Gloria Holden as Countess Marya Zaleska. While Draculaura may not be based directly on the Gloria Holden character, her character design takes many cues from traditional portrayals of Dracula and vampire-related characters; her skin is pale, she has visible fangs and dark hair, and she speaks with a light Romanian/Transylvanian accent. Her pointed ears may be a nod to Max Schrek's Count Orlok from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nosferatu the 1922 film ''Nosferatu]. Relationships Family Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her corsets and Victorian dresses for back to school clothes.)Draculaura's Diary, July 21stEvery year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking bloodDraculaura's Diary, August 25th. Her School's Out diary reveals that Draculaura is in fact Dracula's adoptive daughter, not biologicalDraculaura's School's Out Diary, October 12th "...father took in me and my mother when no one else would" Friends Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll, Deuce Gorgon and Cleo de Nile. Pet Draculaura's pet is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects, like Mosquitos. Romance Draculaura often forms crushes on many different boys. In the webisode The Hot Boy, she forms a crush on Heath Burns. She is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in New Ghoul @ School, but is over him by the episode Fur Will Fly. However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in Why We Fright, although she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in very next episode. She was also attracted to a mysterious student known as "The Perfect Guy" in the webisode Horrorscope. His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. In her diary, she also had a crush on Jackson Jekyll, which seemed to be reciprocated. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson becoming Holt Hyde at night and forgetting all of their plans for evening datesDraculaura's School's Out Diary. Draculaura is currently dating Clawd Wolf, in both the wave 3 diaries and in the webisodes, and has been officially since Fear Pressure. Draculaura began to see Clawd in a different light after Frankie pitched the idea of going to the dance with him instead of settling for Heath Burns. She seems nervous enough about the idea of dating her best friend's brother but figures he's worth it in the end. In the Monster High books, Draculaura had a crush on DJ Hyde, but said that she would get over it when she noticed that Hyde liked Frankie. The leaked blurb for the currently unreleased third book in the series reveals that Draculaura will also be dating Clawd Wolf in this version of the MH universe. Draculauraheath.png|Draculaura & Heath Burns in The Hot Guy Draculauraheath1.png|Draculaura & Heath Burns dance in New Ghoul @ School Theperfectguy.png|Draculaura and The Perfect Guy Draculaura in the Monster High books In the Monster High book series, Draculaura is often called Lala or nicknamed Ula D by her friends, while Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having make-up smudges, because she can't see her reflection but after years of practice she's gotten great at it, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair (which matches her makeup and outfits), and fangs. The only simularites she has with her doll and webisodes is her being a vegan. At one point she was complaining to Blue (Lagoona) that there was a lack of vegan options in the cafeteria (a referance to her pet peeve). Dispite the 3rd book not being released yet, it'll imply that she and Claude (Clawd) might get together. Draculaura's Official Facebook Description Draculaura is a vegetarian vampire. (I know, it’s totally fangtastic, right?) She’s 1,599 years old and the daughter of Count Dracula, but don’t expect to find any all black outfits in her wardrobe. Instead she prefers to splash in some cheery pink and accessorize with her frilly umbrella, which makes it so much easier to walk in the sun. It really sucks that she can’t see her reflection in the mirror – I mean how does she know if her makeup and hair are just right? Of course, she has over one thousand years of practice. Oh, and she has a scary-cute pet bat, Count Fabulous, who she’s always dressing up in the cutest little outfits! Clothing Basic Draculaura wears a white skirt with a pink vest over a dark shirt with frilly sleeves and collar, and pink boots with dark tights. She also wears a white frilly short skirt with black lace underneath. She carries an umbrella, which she uses if she forgot her sunscreen.She has zipper-like earings, also like Ghoulias and a pink jeweled necklace. Her long hair is tied in two pigtails with hot pink streaks in it Dawn of the Dance Draculaura wears a pink velvet strapless dress with separate pink sleeves and a white ruffle. Her accessories are a white collar and a white heart-shaped hat with a small black veil. Her shoes are black with pink heart shaped inverted heels. Her hair is tied in one ponytail down at the side. Gloom Beach Draculaura wears a black one-piece bathing suit with pink hearts and straps, and a frilly top. She wears a yellow wrap with pink polka dots around her waist, pink sunglasses, and black sandals with pink and yellow straps. Her hair is down and she wears pink lipstick. She also has yellow bow earrings on. Dead Tired Draculaura wears a pink with white polka dots eye shade, pants, and her shirt's sleves have the dots too. The rest of her shirt has a lighter shade of pink bow on a white collar, and grey buttons. Her pants have the lighter shade of pink belt with a bow. Her slippers have a black base and pink fuzzy, heart shaped, bat with black wings. She also has a bow shapped pillow. School Reporter Draculaura is Monster High's school reporter, and she wears a light pink skinny striped shirt with puffy sleeves, pink and black suspenders with hot pink puffy capris, and white knee socks with pink designs around it and dark pink and black heeled ankle boots. She also wears a little pink hat and carries a pink camera with a little pink heart on the end. School's Out Draculaura wears a white balloon sleeved shirt with pink lining at the wrists and a pink bow tied at the collar and below decorated with pink polka dots. She wears a pink ruffled knee length dress while the front is a pink, black and yelow plaid pattern with yellow buttons at the sides. her hair in two high curled ponytails. She also wears yellow tights with pink polka dots with pink and black striped shoes with yellow button stacked heels. Her parasol is pink with black lace lining, spider webbed patterns all the way around with red herats at the top and a pink heart handle with bat wings at the sides. Day at the Maul Draculaura wears a long sleeved white turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with red lining and little pink hearts. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. Her shoes are simple pink heels with pink bow ankle straps. She wears her wear down with her bangs brushed to the side and pink bow earrings with the skullette hanging beneath. she carries a pink heat shaped purse with three pink bows down the center. Trivia * Cleo de Nile refers to her as a "gossip ghoul" * She is sometimes hyper and easily distracted * She is a reporter for the Monster High school newspaper * She doesn't know how to turn into a bat * One of her favorite hobbies is giving people makeovers * In Fear the Book, she can recite all the elements, backwards. * Her fashion style is a mix of Victorian and Gothic Lolita. * She faints at the word and sight of blood, and also faints at the sight of meat and meat products. * Because she's a vampire her reflection can't be seen. However in some webisodes some parts of her reflection can be shown in various forms (Ex. Photo Finish has her messy hair shown). Draculaura Gallery ThumbnailCA4SVECP.jpg|Draculaura plushie Height.jpg|Fearleading squad Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 2.53.41 PM.png|Draculaura reading Monster Beat magazine Draculauramakeup.png|Draculaura after Cleo helped her makeup DraculauraRoses.png|Draculaura recieving roses. Regular Draculaura.JPG|Regular Draculaura Draculaura full color by eviilminina-d35wtf8.jpg|Draculaura draculauragloom.JPG|Draculaura Gloom Beach outfit Draculaura-Photo-Finish-monster-high-club-14845778-750-419.jpg|Draculaura has a bad hair day! MH-Opening-monster-high-19827965-617-341.jpg|Draculaura eating popcorn. Monster High.jpg|Draculaura with her BFFs in the theme song. Copy of mh4.jpg Draculaura 50.jpg Draculaura 53.jpg Draculaura 57.jpg Mh draculaura schools out by mh maria-d3eloj6.jpg|Draculaura's School's Out outfit. draculaura_schools_out_by_mh_maria-d3elo8f.jpg|Draculaura's School's Out outfit with a parasol. Coffin bed 2.jpg Coffin bed.jpg Draculaura Avatar.JPG Pretty Draculaura.JPG|"Oh great, it's my turn!" gofetch.jpg 6.jpg Run.jpg|Running from the lawn mower in Witch Trials 255023 112364238852454 100002366359074 123089 6364400 n.jpg 251542 112363078852570 100002366359074 123082 7403564 n.jpg Draculaura meat face.jpg|Draculaura with meat on her face. ClawdxUlaD.jpg 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. 253085 228073077219137 100000493394072 971868 3167193 n.jpg|A fan made picture of Draculaura has a first aid assistant at a summer camp. Clawd and Lala amazon.jpg|The Clawd and Draculaura pack found on amazon.com on June 1st. Close Up Ula D Pack.jpg 269566 10150295768084459 560959458 9002885 7667046 n.jpg|The Monster High Ghoul Spirit Pack DayattheMaulArt.jpg|Day at the Maul Ghoul Style! Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827783-450-310.jpg|Draculaura in the Fright Song Music Video DRACULAURA CLAWD WOLF MONSTER HIGH 2-PACK CLAWDEEN WOLF LAGOONA CLEO DE NILO CASAIS DEUCE GORGON SNOW MOE GIL FRANKIE STEIN HOLT HYDE JACKSON.jpg Dawn draculaura.png 207106 1920729266068 1477146576 2112155 1056842 n.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFkhnNW9iUE4wNEJHem82SW5La1IxMVEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg 5350132013 b26e8598b2.jpg 5172548594 d739cdcb07 m.jpg 5187283222 4595536534 m.jpg The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846244-622-401.jpg 5122337775 e2d2eae2ec z.jpg ImagesCAIX02F4.jpg Draculaura-monster-high-3-20056071-347-600.jpg Draculaura HigherDeaducation.jpg|Draculaura in the Higher Deaducation Advert 263467 193868493996076 100001187797176 488399 2993906 n.jpg DC5E9B7E0BC14715C8CCC3 Large.jpg F519ABC811A2EF4BD29BC8 Large.jpg Sdjdjd.png MH IACAwardPromo.jpg 733649881 2080926.gif UlaD.png 110604112009717290.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters in School's Out Category:Characters on the Fear Squad Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes